Long Overdue
by benova13
Summary: Three months after Raj is born, Sarena and Joe make up for lost quality time. This is a two-shot in continuation of the Reigns/Holloway series. Previous stories are Carried Away, He Reigns Over Me, Breakup to Makeup, Baby Steps, Onto the Honeymoon, Holiday Cheer, and Obsessional Sabotage.
1. Chapter 1

Long Overdue

The birds were chirping happily and the sun shone bright as the Florida weather made its presence known early in the day. Sarena Anoa'i was taking her and her husband Joe's precious twins, Brandon and Rinoa, to school, as today was their first day back. It had been three months since their youngest son Raj was born, and the twins spent their summer vacation learning to care for him and be more of a help around the house with their mother.

"Mommy, are you picking us up?" Brandon asked Sarena.

"As far as I know, I am. If plans change, Maw Maw will do it." She responded. Raj's three month checkup was today, and depending on if the waiting room was busy, Sarena could be quick getting out of there, or will be stuck there for a while.

"Okay." He said. "RiRi and I wanna go to the yogurt shop after school."

"Yea Mommy, I wanna go." Rinoa said.

"That sounds good. Especially on a hot day." She smiled at the twins through the mirror.

Sarena pulled up to the private elementary school, fighting the yearly tears that were threatening to spill out. Her babies were growing up too fast. Kids and parents were about here and there walking to their respective classrooms. Brandon and Rinoa insisted Sarena and Raj just drop them off. They wanted to eat breakfast at the school this morning so they could see their friends before class started.

"Can I have kisses at least?" Sarena asked them as they gathered their WWE bookbags.

Brandon kissed his mother first, followed by Rinoa. Then they each gave Raj a kiss and a toy to play with on the way back home.

"Bye Raj! Love you!" Brandon said to his baby brother.

"Bye Rajie!" Rinoa kissed his cheek. "See you later!"

"Love you Mommy!" The twins waved to her before running towards the cafeteria. As Sarena pulled out the driveway, she fought the tears until she reached the garage to their home. Then, she lost it.

After about five minutes, Sarena dried her tears and went to gather Raj out of the SUV. He was rather content and continued to shake the rattle Rinoa gave him before she got out. Sarena tossed her purse onto the nearest counter, going to put Raj in his swing followed with putting Baby First TV on for him. That worked for a little bit until he started to cry, signaling he was hungry.

"Easy, Rajie..." She cooed, picking him up. Raj immediately tried for Sarena's nipple, which was obviously covered. That made him cry louder.

"Um, no. Bottle." She said, even though the baby didn't understand what she was saying.

She already had a warm bottle of formula waiting for him, and got right to feeding him. Sarena's attempt to breast feed went south when she started bleeding as she pumped milk. The doctor told her that sometimes it happens to women. Sarena was trying to stay quiet, as Joe had came home around three this morning so he could see the twins off to school. He was able to see them and kissed them goodbye before falling back asleep. Sarena wanted him to rest as much as possible so he didn't feel so tired. SummerSlam had just happened over the weekend, preceeding with Chloe's birthday before that. Joe made it a priority that he always asks for her birthday off so he and Sarena can remember their baby girl.

She took a deep breath as she thought of Chloe. Her little girl would be two, and right now she should be up and at it, playing with her toys and anxiously waiting for her daddy to get up. But it didn't work out that way. Sarena's tears fell silently as she continued to feed Raj.

"Oh Rajie, Mommy didn't mean to cry..." She murmured, drying her tears yet again. "You're happy though, aren't you? You have the best brother and sister, the best daddy ever..."

"And the best mother." Joe's deep voice startled her. He was coming down the stairs in nothing but a pair of sweats. Sarena's eyes traveled down his toned body, nonchalantly chewing on her bottom lip. Joe always looked perfect in that. The tingling feeling in her body started to nag at her.

"You should be asleep." Sarena said immediately, hiding the fact she was checking her husband out.

"I got about six hours. I'm good." He said, bending down to kiss her, then his son. "May I?"

Sarena passed Raj to Joe and smiled at them as Joe sat down on the couch with his son. When Raj was done with his bottle, Joe rubbed his back until he burped and continued to hold him. By then, Sarena sat next to Joe and the two entertained Raj as "Harry the Bunny" came on. After it was over, it was time for his nap. It took no time at all for Raj to fall asleep, as he had a big morning and a full belly. Once he fell asleep, Sarena put him in the bassinet in the living room, making sure he was bundled up and secure.

Joe had went to put on his workout shoes and a shirt, as he was getting ready to work out. Sarena had on a summer dress, which was white and sleeveless. It had a black outline on top, which wasn't much but it made the dress not so plain. She decided she could change later when she got ready for Raj's appointment. She will definitely need to get a shower in before Raj wakes up.

Sarena was busy making some chicken salad for lunch when she felt the tingling in her body once more. Since Raj's birth, she and Joe hadn't had sex. Sarena had her hands full with three children, which two were on summer break as soon as she got home. They were originally supposed to start three weeks ago, but when the maintenance team discovered mold in the HVAC units, they had to push the starting day back to allow cleanup and inspection. The twins were able to go to SummerSlam with Paw Paw, being Sarena didn't feel comfortable traveling with Raj yet. Joe was busy with the promotion commitments to SummerSlam, and was in a major storyline that required him to be on just about every Raw and SmackDown. They barely had time for each other, and with the both of them being busy, it wasn't a issue.

What struck Sarena to act was she was hearing the slight clang of the weights in the garage mixed with Joe's grunting and growls. Top that with what he was wearing this morning, it was more then Sarena could handle at the moment. It had been about forty five minutes since he started working out, and Sarena had a great idea while Raj was still sleeping.

Sarena slipped her gladiator sandals off, followed with her panties. After she put the chicken salad up, she padded to the garage. It was pretty hot in there already, as the temperature outside was over eighty degrees. Joe had the garage door open, as well as a big industrial fan going. His back was turned to Sarena, and as much to Sarena's satisfaction he was drenched in sweat.

She could see that his earbuds were in his ears, which made the surprise better. Walking over to the wall, Sarena hit the button to close the garage door. True to self, Joe turned to look towards Sarena, as he noticed the sun wasn't peeking through. Sarena gave him a sexy smirk, biting her lip as she walked towards him.

"What?" He asked.

"I just figured I could watch for a few minutes." Sarena said coyly, sitting on a bench. "Carry on."

"Want me to turn up the monitor?" He asked. Sarena nodded.

Joe did that and went to go bench press. He had taken the earbuds out, thinking maybe Sarena just wanted to have some conversation. He knew how it was to talk to kids all day, he could understand that she wanted to have adult talks. After a moment he began to do his bench press, not paying attention to the fact his wife was quiet.

Sarena made no secret of staring as he started his workout. Sweat adorned his body, seeping out from every pore of his perfect skin. His shirt worked a little ways up from his shorts, exposing a little bit more of his glistening skin. With his towel tucked in front, it did nothing for Sarena's growing desire. As he began another set of bench pressing, Sarena slowly got up and stood between his legs.

"Swee..."

Sarena knelt down and placed kisses along his exposed skin, running her tongue along the waistband of his sweats. She then began to kiss up his body, pushing his shirt up as her lips brushed along his skin followed with her tongue tracing up his abs. Joe sat up and cupped her face with his hands, crashing his lips onto hers as he helped pulled her up into his lap. Sarena pressed her body onto his as she began to grind herself onto him.

"I need you Daddy, please...I need you..." Sarena moaned as he feasted on her neck.

Sarena grabbed his shaft through his sweats, squeezing gently. Joe bit at her neck in response, growling through his teeth. He kissed her again as he squeezed her breasts through her dress. He needed to feel her just as much.

"You wanna stop my workout huh?" He taunted. He got up, making Sarena stand with him. "Turn around."

He turned Sarena around, facing the mirror. He feasted on her neck once more, making Sarena moan with need. Joe slipped a hand under her dress, and growled again when he felt that she was commando. His fingers danced along her sopping slit, immediately shoving two inside of her. Sarena moved with his rhythm.

"Watch me fuck you with my fingers." He said, lifting the dress up with his free hand. Sarena moaned at the sight of her naked lower body in the mirror and her husband's fingers inside her.

"You like that shit, don't you?" He murmured in her ear, making Sarena wetter. "Fuck yea, you're so wet for me."

Sarena continued to moan and writhe as Joe tortured her with his fingers. He then began to rub her clitoris, making Sarena cry out. Before she knew it, she was holding onto the weight bar as Joe bent her over and plunged into her.

"Don't...stop..." She panted as she tried keeping up with his furious thrusting. His grip on her hips tightened as they matched each other's rhythm. The garage was quiet except for their occassional grunts and moans. Joe's fingers rubbed against her clitoris once more, bringing Sarena to a intense orgasm. To keep her from yelling too loudly, Joe took a hand and placed it over her mouth as her orgasm took over. He removed his hand a moment later, replacing it with his lips.

"Get in the shower, you got two minutes." He huffed. "I'm shutting your ass down."

Sarena hurried to the first floor bathroom, as Raj was still sleeping in the living room. She hung her dress up on the door hook and started the water. She quickly washed and conditioned her hair before Joe made his way to the shower. Grabbing the soap, he stood behind her and washed her body. He made sure he payed special attention to her breasts. The couple switched places after, with Sarena washing his lean, muscled body down just like he did to her. Washing the soap off her hands, she then grabbed at his shaft once more, stroking gently.

"Does Daddy want me against the wall?" Sarena asked him sultrily before kissing him.

"Daddy wants other things first..." He responded, turning around so the soap can wash off his body.

He kept Sarena under the rainmaker shower head as he kissed her, trailing down to her neck and finding her nipple. He took her nipple into his mouth, carefully sucking on it followed by grazing his teeth gently on it. He repeated this with the other nipple, swirling his tongue around it before kissing down her stomach. It wasn't completely flat, as she was still losing the baby weight from Raj.

"Open those legs, baby..." He murmured as he kissed her fresh c-section scar.

Sarena wasted no time in compiling, moaning softly as his tongue traced her slit before finding her swollen clitoris. Joe alternated between licking and sucking at the nub, making Sarena shake from the intense pleasure.

"Right there Daddy, just like that..." Sarena moaned as he began licking at a torturous slow pace.

A moment later, Raj's cries stopped the couple in their tracks. Joe groaned at the interruption, obviously wanting to finish what he started. Sarena hopped out and wrapped her hair in a towel before drying off quickly and throwing her dress back on. Raj's cries got louder, signaling his impatience.

"He won't share you with me." Joe grumbled.

"Boy, I wonder who he got that from?" Sarena said sarcastically before running out the door to tend to their son.

It would be Friday before the couple had a chance to spend some much needed quality time with each other. Joe had arranged for all three kids to spend the night at his parents' house while he took Sarena out that night. He was busy packing up their clothes for the night as Sarena got the twins breakfast ready for school. Raj was still sleeping, as he was up for a good bit of the night.

"Babe, you got their school clothes out?" Sarena called up the stairs.

"Yea, Brandon has his out, but I don't know about Rinoa." He said back.

"I don't know what to wear." Rinoa said.

"We'll go look, finish your waffle then we gotta hustle and get out the door." Sarena said.

Few minutes later, Sarena went upstairs with her daughter to pick out something to wear for school. After deliberating together, Rinoa decided to wear a pink tank top with black leggings, with her ballet flats. Sarena put Rinoa's hair up in pig tails, then rolled her hair into buns. After Rinoa put on some pink lip gloss and some Chance on, she was ready to take on the school day.

After Sarena dropped the twins off to school, it was breakfast with Alicia, Shawna, and Naomi followed with a playdate for Raj, Danielle and Anthony. Anthony was Shawna and Seth's little boy. Even tho they were still babies, the moms made sure they interacted. Danielle and Anthony were about 6 months old, both of them sitting up and beginning to eat mashed foods. Raj just observed the scene around him, while making little noises. The ladies were able to catch up once the children all took a nap together.

"Jon and I decided by the end of the year we will start trying for a baby." Naomi said, smiling.

"That's great news! I know he will be happy." Alicia said. "He loves kids."

"If he's anything like his cousin, yes, Joe was so ecstatic when we found out that we were pregnant with Rinoa." Sarena said. "Then we got surprised with Brandon too. Might happen to you!"

"I hope that the children will prepare us," Naomi laughed. "We were all wondering how you were so huge, and you're like 'Oh, its just her she loves to eat!' Naw, she had a partner in crime!"

Sarena busted out laughing. "I know, imagine our shock when the doctor said, 'well, we have another one in there!'"

"I swore I was eating for three." Shawna said. "Ant is just like his dad, bottomless pit!"

When Raj woke up, Sarena had went back home. Joe was off to the Performance Center that morning to guest train, so the house was still empty when she returned. Going up the stairs, she sat a play mat on the bedroom floor and sat Raj down with some toys to keep him occupied. When she went to start a bath for her and Raj, she noticed something on her and Joe's bed. Walking over to it, she noticed it was a new outfit. Light grey oversized shirt, black belt, leggings and a new pair of black pumps with a note.

_Sweetheart, put this on tonight. Be hungry, and I'll be there to pick you up at 7. I love you. RR._

Sarena giggled at the fact he used his 'Roman Reigns' initials, he was definitely in the Roman mindset when he wrote it. It was date night, and she couldn't be more excited.

"I almost forgot, Rajie, your daddy and I are going out, so you're hanging out with Maw Maw and Paw Paw tonight!"

Raj smiled at his mother as she spoke to him, shaking his rattle once more. Once the bath was done, Sarena put on the outfit and threw on some flats to pick the twins up from school. Sarena arrived to the private school early, so she wasn't stuck in after school traffic. Once the twins made it to the SUV, Sarena got them buckled in and came back home, where she gave them their after school snacks and made them do their homework.

"Once you do this, you don't have no more homework til Monday, and you get to go to Maw Maw and Paw Paw's tonight."

"Yay!" The twins responded.

Sarena did the daily school routine of going through graded papers and agendas, and smiled in satisfaction that the twins were doing good for the week in school. Rinoa was the better behaved student whereas Brandon does get in trouble from time to time. He was the troublemaker out of the two. Sarena figured that one out last year during school. He would get in fights for no apparent reason. Hardheaded like his father.

The twins watched TV and played with toys until Joe's mother arrived to pick them up. By then, Brandon picked up the toys while Rinoa was holding Raj, feeding him for Sarena as she helped Brandon.

"Maw Maw! I'm pretty good with Rajie." She said, smiling.

"You're a good big sister, RiRi." She smiled at Rinoa. "You will help me with him?"

"Of course Maw Maw, that reminds me, I got to get his diaper bag." Rinoa said.

"RiRi, the diaper bag is packed in his room, ready to go." Sarena said, as she picked up the last of the toys with Brandon.

Joe's mother took Raj from Rinoa so she could go get the diaper bag. Sarena gave her instructions for Raj and made sure the twins had a change of clothes and a couple of toys to take over with them before they left. After they all left, Sarena almost didn't know what to do with herself being that it was quiet in the house and she had no kids to tend to.

The clock read six thirty, so Sarena hauled upstairs to do her hair and makeup. She was just spritzing on some perfume when she heard Joe come inside the house. Sliding on her pumps, she came down the stairs to meet her husband.

"Sweetheart..." He said as she come down the stairs. "You look perfect."

She smiled at him, noticing he was cleaned up and ready to go. She figured he had gotten ready after his training at the Performance Center. "You're not so bad yourself, Anoa'i."

The couple headed out on the town soon after. Joe passed downtown before turning towards the Gulf. Sarena looked at him quizzically; if they were going to the beach, why did he buy and have her wear this outfit? She guessed it was a surprise, so she didn't bother to ask Joe about it.

"We're here!" He announced, parking the truck and cutting it off. He got out, and walked over to her side to open the door for her.

Taking Sarena's hand, he led her towards the docks, where there was a yacht waiting for them. Sarena smirked at him, figuring out that was for them. She had told Joe awhile back that she would love to do a dinner cruise once she bounced back from Raj's birth. Joe was definitely paying attention.

"Anoa'i, you've outdone yourself again." Sarena said, kissing him.

"Oh really? Let me one up you again, its private. Just you and me. Of course with staff." He laughed. "I really wanted to do something nice, its a private dinner cruise. I brought your coat too, I know how you're a freeze baby."

"Aw baby." Sarena kissed him deeply, showing her appreciation.

They got onto the yacht and headed straight to the dining room, where everything had already been set in preparation for their arrival. Once they ordered their dinner, the couple shared in small talk with each other; something they haven't been able to do much recently. Joe was hoping they could accomplish that in their date.

"Sweetheart, I've been thinking. We got a few days off here soon, and I am seriously thinking about this. After Raj, we should start thinking about looking to buy another house. Our family is growing and we will need the space."

Sarena sighed. She loved the home they lived in; many memories were made in that house and it was her and Joe's first home they shared together. She remembered closing when she was pregnant with the twins. In the back of her mind, Sarena knew they would have this conversation. She wasn't sure if she was ready.

"I don't know, hun. I love our home. Its OUR home." She said, as her fingers interlocked with his.

"I know baby, but with the family growing, and the kids growing up, its going to become a tight space." Joe reasoned.

"But couldn't we renovate? I could do it. I love decoratin..."

"Renovate with Raj around? Absolutely not." Joe said in a stern tone. "We will not renovate with Raj being as small as he is. I refuse."

Sarena's eyes lowered in defeat, as by Joe's tone, he meant business. Even before Raj was born, Joe had mentioned maybe buying another place and that was right before the rape. They had talked about having more kids, and Raj was definitely a surprise.

"Let's talk about this later..." Sarena said. "I'll sleep on it and when you come back home, we'll entertain the idea."

When the couple finished dinner, they headed outside and took in the scene around them. The city lights were in the distance, and the only sounds was the Gulf waves that surrounded them. True to Joe's word, Sarena did get cold and her light jacket did the trick to allow her to enjoy the ride out on the yacht deck. The closeness they were sharing all night was making Sarena want her husband even more.

Holding hands, Joe and Sarena sat at a table along the edge of the yacht and enjoyed the scene around them. Sarena took her free hand and traced the tribal art that adorned his arm, something she always liked to do.

"What's on your mind, beautiful?" Joe murmured in her ear, kissing it softly.

Sarena turned to look at him, with a sly smile and a blush to go with it. "The other day..." She emitted a soft giggle, referencing the garage show and the shower following that.

"Yea? What about it?" He said, licking along her ear and nipping at it.

Sarena bit her lip to keep from moaning and losing control of herself on the yacht. Her body was screaming for more of his attention. She gripped his hand tighter and placed her other hand on his thigh, squeezing it. Smirking at Sarena, Joe grabbed her hand and placed it on his throbbing erection.

Closing her eyes, Sarena crashed her lips onto his as she massaged him. Joe plunged his tongue into her mouth, cupping her face with his hands. Their tongues grappled with one another for a moment before kissing each other softly once more. Sarena finally got the better of herself and broke the kiss. It was clear that he was thinking the same thing she was.

"Take me home, Daddy."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the original characters to this story. I don't know anyone mentioned. I write for enjoyment and not profit._**

_**You guys ain't ready for this chapter. I expect a lot of "Ambrose falls" by the time you're done reading...if you get there...**_

Long Overdue  
Part 2

As soon as the yacht docked, Sarena and Joe thanked the staff and hauled ass towards their Escalade. Joe opened the door for Sarena, letting her in followed by getting in the driver seat. As soon as he closed the door, the couple crashed their lips onto one another, letting their inhibitions out as they gave in to the tension built over the last couple of days.

"Let's go home.." He breathed after breaking up the kiss.

Sarena and Joe buckled up and took off towards home. They got back into town where they seemingly managed to hit every red light they come across. Sarena's body was screaming for Joe and it was getting harder and harder to wait. They traveled a ways before hitting yet another red light. Sarena let out a audible groan as she was annoyed.

"We got 10 minutes sweetheart..." He said.

Sarena turned to look at him. "This is the long ass red light. I hate this light." She complained.

"That's your inner bad girl talking, just hol..." Joe gasped as Sarena's hands pryed at the button on his pants and his zipper.

The light turned green and he went to drive. As he was driving, he was finding it harder to concentrate, as Sarena's hands slowly squeezed and gripped at his hardening shaft. A groan escaped his lips as his full erection sprung free much to his wife's satisfaction.

Sarena let out a small moan at the sight before her. She must have really been horny to do this type of thing. It was very unlike her to do something this daring. She unbuckled her seatbelt and scooted beside Joe as she began to stroke him while she placed kisses along his neck and chiseled jaw.

"I'm gonna speed things up baby, I wanna take you in my mouth and savor you." She whispered in his ear, licking it afterwards. "I want you to cum in my mouth, and I will swallow every drop you got, Daddy."

Joe groaned yet again; Sarena was on it tonight. He knew it was some time, but he remembered it had been months since he had gotten head. And boy was he in for some making up. Joe was definitely liking this new direction Sarena was taking.

Sarena lowered her mouth down onto him, taking her time as she worked her way on him inch by inch. Her moans vibrated against him, making him grip the steering wheel tighter and finding it hard to concentrate on driving. Sarena continued her slow and steady movement, bobbing her head up and down on his long length. A couple moments later, he found a parking area that only had one car in there. Thank God it wasn't a cop car. The parking lot was actually a part of a waterfront picnic park that overlooked the water, but that was the last thing on his mind right now.

Joe hauled ass in the lot, parking immediately. He didn't care if he was taking up two spots or it was crooked. Right now, he wanted to enjoy his wife sucking him off. But first, after he lowered the window a bit for fresh air and turned the SUV off, he gripped Sarena by her hair and yanked her up.

"You think you're slick as fuck, don't you? Sucking Daddy off while he's driving?"

Sarena bit her lip in response.

Joe crashed his lips onto hers, biting her lip hard before running his tongue over it to soothe it. "You're a bad fucking girl. You know what happens to bad girls? They get punished. And when we get home, Daddy is gonna punish you."

"Ooh, I can't wait." She said sultrily, giggling.

"Now be a good girl and suck Daddy off like you said you would."

Sarena did as she was told once more, continuing what she had started. Her tongue swirled around his head as she stroked him, earning a loud moan from him. Her hands them moved to his balls, massaging them slowly as she took all of him into her mouth. Joe rested one hand in her long red hair while the other one rested on her back, rubbing it gently.

"Faster baby..." He breathed.

Sarena quickened her pace, taking a moment to stroke him as she kissed him once more. She moaned softly as his tongue went over hers, the kiss was much softer. Sarena moaned again when she felt his shaft pulsing in her rather strong grip.

"I better make good on my promise, Daddy.." She said as she went down once more.

It wasn't long before Joe reached his peak, exploding into Sarena's waiting mouth. She groaned as she swallowed his contents, every last drop like she promised her husband. She continued to suck on him softly, knowing she was driving him crazy. Joe ran his hands over his face, moaning in response. When he couldn't take it anymore, he yanked Sarena up by her hair once more placing soft kisses on her already swollen lips. Sarena tried to straddle his hips when he stopped her.

"No baby, we gotta get home..." He said. "I'll recover and we'll head home.."

The couple began kissing softly again, each kiss getting longer and more erotic as their tongues danced slowly against one another. Sarena unbuttoned her shirt half way down and pushed one side of the shirt off her breast, exposing half of her sheer black bra. Joe licked his lips at the sight, as he could see Sarena's dark pink nipple hardened from their play in the SUV. Sarena's hand covered her breast, rubbing it gently as she and Joe continued to kiss. She didn't care if there was another car in the parking lot. She was turned on and needed to get off. She moaned softly as she began to pinch and pull at her nipple, making her body ache even more with need.

Joe swatted her hand away from her breast and pulled the sheer fabric back, exposing her nipple fully to him. He lowered his head to her breast, swirling his tongue around her nipple before sucking on it, scraping it with his teeth. He continued to bite at her nipple, then lapping it up with his tongue. The couple began kissing again while Joe rubbed her breast in his hand, rolling her nipple around with his thumb and index finger. They continued to kiss before Joe felt confident enough to drive again.

"You're in for it when we get home." He said with a husk, starting the SUV.

Sarena nipped at his ear before speaking. "Yea?"

"Mm hmm...now put on your seatbelt."

"Baby, the seat might get wet..."

Joe groaned at the statement. "Tell Daddy why."

Sarena let out a slight moan before taking his hand and pushing it against her covered mound. "Because my pussy is so fucking wet for you."

Joe moaned as he kissed her hard, grabbing her heated mound. They were definitely not getting any sleep tonight. Sarena moaned in response, whimpering as Joe traced his fingers up and down her. Gathering himself, he snatched his hand away from Sarena's screaming body.

"Home." He said sternly.

As soon as they pulled into the garage, Sarena got out and hit the button to close the doors. Her and Joe barely made it in before they attacked one another again, clothes was coming off piece by piece. Joe was fully naked while she just had the top on. Sarena would clean the mess up in the morning before the kids came home. Until then, she was just worried about getting hers.

"Get your ass on the couch. Now." Joe smacked her ass hard.

"Bu..."

"I don't wanna hear it. I said now. Its my show." He growled at her.

Sarena scurried over to the couch, not sure what to do. Was she supposed to sit down or get on all fours? Or maybe bent over on the couch just the way Joe liked it? Trusting her gut, Sarena sat down on the couch and waited for her husband to join her. Joe walked over to her and stood for a moment before sinking down to his knees. Sarena bit her lip in anticipation of what was coming next. Joe spead her legs open, exposing her to him.

Sarena gasped sharply as his tongue lapped at her clitoris, followed with his lips enclosed around it. He alternated between licking and sucking, driving Sarena wild. Sarena weaved her hands in his long black hair, gripping it as her body continued to writhe and tense up under his control. Joe then inserted two fingers into her, moving them at a steady pace. She knew that she wasn't going to last too much longer if he kept this up.

"Daddy...I'm close...I need you inside me..." She breathed, moving her hips to his rhythm.

Joe withdrew his fingers and latched onto her clitoris once more, moaning at her sweet taste. Sarena's orgasm was fast approaching, and she tried to stop him. Joe gripped her thighs tighter, licking her clitoris faster as she began to cum. Sarena yanked his hair as she came, screaming out his name. She continued to moan as her orgasm took over.

"Didn't I tell you that you're a bad fucking girl?" He asked her as he come up from between her legs. "Answer me."

Sarena could only nod, prompting Joe to take her by the chin and force her to look at him. "I said answer me."

"Yes, Daddy."

"And when we are bad, we don't get what we want, is that right?"

"Yes, Daddy."

With that, Joe softly thrusted up into her, both of them groaning at the sensation. Sarena began to moan loudly, as the position was just right for her and she was still sensitive from the intense orgasm. She wrapped her legs around Joe's torso, digging her nails into his back as his pace increased. Joe bent down to capture one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking on it in sync with his steady thrusts. Sarena continued to cry out.

Joe withdrew from her and extended his hand so she could get up. "Go to our room and be naked when I get up there."

Sarena rushed upstairs, even more excited about how the night was turning out. If she couldn't walk in the morning, she was perfectly okay with that. Her and Joe were long overdue for this all night session, which was rare with the kids around. It was like their dating days all over again, but even better. They were comfortable with each other, delving into their dark, deep desires with one another.

When she reached the bedroom, Sarena removed her top and tossed it to the side. In the back of her mind, she knew Joe would take his time coming upstairs. He was testing her. It was definitely a game and she was ready to play. Biting her lip, Sarena leaned against the wall, taking in the way her body was feeling right now. She was aching all over and on fire.

"Well if I'm being a bad girl now, might as well take it all the way and get the party started.." She muttered to herself as she let her hands wonder over her hot skin.

She dipped her hand down below her stomach, finding her sex still sopping wet from all the play this evening. Sarena moaned softly as she began to rub her clitoris softly, her other hand finding a breast and kneading it to her satisfaction. Sarena dipped her head back against the wall, continuing to moan as she pleasured herself.

Sarena was so into it that she didn't hear Joe come up the stairs and enter their bedroom. It had startled her when he snatched her wrist from between her legs and took her fingers in his mouth, sucking them gently. Sarena half yelled and half moaned at the surprise. Joe then slammed her wrists against the wall as he pressed his body against hers, growling.

"You just really couldn't wait, could you?" He asked as he kissed along her jawline and around her ear, his hot breath tickling it.

"You took too long." She retorted.

Joe didn't respond, but instead turned her around and pushed her against the wall. He took his finger and dipped it inside her, teasing her. He groaned at how hot and wet she was, pressing his erection against her backside. Few strokes later, he snatched his finger out and pressed it to her mouth, prompting her to suck the juices off.

"Good girl. Now how do you want it?" He asked.

"Fast and furious, Daddy. I gotta have it now." She breathed. "Give it to me hard."

Joe smirked at her request, lifting her leg up so her knee braced against the wall. After getting Sarena adjusted, Joe slammed into her. Sarena cried out, starting to move against him. Joe gripped her hip with his free hand, slowing down his thrusting to a steady but slow pace. Sarena groaned in response, begging him to go faster.

"Didn't Daddy say that bad girls don't get what they want?" He taunted. He leaned in breathing against her ear again. "You should've thought about that when you were sucking me off at the red light, then playing with your pussy."

Sarena whimpered at him, prompting him to nearly stop his thrusting.

"Now, Daddy wants to make love to you. I'm gonna give it to you nice and slow. So slow that you can't stand it. So, be a good girl and take this dick."

Joe began his slow and steady pace once more, with Sarena complying to his request. She slammed her hands against the wall as she moved with Joe, crying out his name. His hands roamed her body, making it burn with every touch. Joe reached a hand in between her legs, rubbing her throbbing clit in small circles. Sarena's hips began to buck as yet another orgasm came on. Sarena groaned in annoyance when Joe withdrew himself from her yet again, knowing he was playing with her now.

"Get on the bed, and on your knees. We're gonna use the nipple clamps."

Sarena closed her eyes and took a deep breath at the announcement. They had never tried them before, and she was nervous. Before Raj was born, her and Joe shopped online for sex toys and decided to give them a try once she was healed from giving birth to him. She was a little unsure of how it was going to go. They had definitely agreed to turn their sex life up a bit, trying more new things.

Her thoughts were distracted when Joe come up behind her. Sarena was surprised at the sting on her ass, as he began to spank her.

"Tell me what a bad fucking girl you are.." He demanded.

"I'm very bad Daddy..." She cried out.

_Slap, slap, slap, slap, slap_ His spankings got harder. "You're very bad, huh? I didn't hear that quite right..."

_Slap, slap, slap, slap_

"I'm VERY BAD." She cried out, tears pricking her eyes.

"That's what I thought." _Slap, slap, slap, slap_.

He stopped spanking her and reached into her drawer to grab the nipple clamps before tossing it beside them. Joe got behind Sarena and pulled her up against him. His hands then molded around her breasts, rubbing them slow, pulling her nipples to hardened peaks. He kissed her gently as he rolled her nipples with his thumbs, making her moan inside his mouth. Breaking the kiss, he grabbed the clamps from beside them.

"Safe word is..?" He asked.

"Bottle." Sarena said. Why she come up with that, she didn't know.

Joe put the clamps on her, which at first Sarena didn't mind them. The pressure was just right, not too much to aggravate her. He instructed her not to touch her breasts, and planned to restrain her if he saw she would try to be slick. Pushing her back down gently, Joe ran his hands all over her body. With that, she moaned out loud as his tongue traced up and down her slit once more, licking at her clitoris. A moment of that, he gripped her hips and entered her once more.

Joe worked a slow rhythm once more, running his hands along her back, raking his nails down softly. Sarena began to cry out, feeling the effect of the nipple clamps torturing her. She immediately reached for a breast when Joe swatted her hand away. Making her sit up, he took her arms and pulled them behind her, hooking them with his. He began to thrust in her a little faster much to Sarena's satisfaction. Sarena kept moaning in short spurts, as her breasts started to bounce, aiding in straining her nipples further with the clamps. After Joe was tired of that, he had Sarena lie on the bed while he grabbed the belt from her shirt to tie her wrists up.

Joe tied Sarena's wrists up and then pushed her legs up as he entered her once more. He increased his pace and bucked his hips, fulfilling Sarena's request to go hard and fast. Sarena was completely helpless, with her wrists tied and her breasts aching even more. She was really starting to feel uncomfortable with the clamps. It was driving her nuts. When Joe bent down to kiss around her breasts and her sore nipples, she began to cry.

"Daddy..." She cried as his tongue teased her nipple. With that, she began to scream.

"Bottle! Bottle! Bottle!" She cried, not being able to take it no more.

Joe immediately removed them, stopping his thrusting as he cupped her tear-stained face. Sarena kept on crying, her body and emotions all over the place. Joe placed kisses on her swollen lips, then on each cheek as he tried to calm her down. This was the first time they ever had to use the safe word, and neither one was quite sure how to handle it.

"Are you okay?" He breathed, stroking her damp hair. He withdrew from her and pulled her up to sit in his lap.

"I'll be better in a min..." She whispered, letting herself calm down. She purred as Joe rubbed her back, kissing her ever so often on her lips or either cheek, or the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart..." He said.

"It's okay, how were we to know? Don't let this kill the night.." Sarena all but begged.

"Its not going anywhere, I promise you...here...sit on Daddy..." He whispered in her ear.

Sarena slid down onto him, moaning as he filled her. The couple stayed still for a moment, still trying to calm down. Then Sarena began to move slow before gripping his shoulders and slamming herself onto him.

"Just ride Daddy baby..." He said. He placed kisses on her neck and felt better as he heard her began to moan once more. Taking the risk, he placed soft kisses on her nipples, breathing a sigh of relief as he heard her moan in approval. Joe could feel Sarena's body pulse around him, which was a good sign.

"God, you're close..." He said, pulling her against him. He moved his hips upward, helping Sarena in acheiving a strong orgasm.

Their foreheads leaned against each other as Sarena pistoned herself on him, her orgasm washing over her. She began to scream his name, gripping his hair tightly. Joe stopped her screaming by kissing her hard, his own orgasm coming on. Moments later, Joe lifted Sarena off him and gathered her limp body in his arms, stroking her sweaty hair away from her face. Kissing the top of her head gently, he pulled her close again, wanting to feel her by him.

"I guess we could cross the clamps off our toy list?" He asked. Sarena nodded.

"It started to really hurt...I like them played with, but I don't think I liked that too much." She agreed.

"I liked the end result.." Joe grinned at her. "I'm just glad they didn't kill the intense night we are having. Maybe we should have more babies. You're never this crazy."

Sarena just smiled at him, taking in his words. "I feel...different. Maybe it is my hormones. You never know."

"Well, Daddy is taking full advantage of that. Get a bath ready, and Daddy is going to make love to you..." He cupped her face with his hands once more. "All...night...long..." He said in between slow kisses.

Sarena knew that she and Joe were making up for some lost time indeed.


End file.
